1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a capacitive touch panel and a touch display panel using the same, and more particularly to a capacitive touch panel capable of reducing the reflection of the light and a touch display panel using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional capacitive touch panel, each sensing structure includes a plurality of metal bridge wires and a plurality of sensing units, and a metal bridge wire connects two adjacent sensing units. Therefore, in each sensing structure, the metal bridge wires are electrically connected to the sensing units.
The bridge wires are directly formed on the substrate. The bridge wires are made from metal and form a metal structure which causes the light entering the metal bridge wires to generate strong reflection, which results in visual discomfort to the user.